Necrosaurus Rex
Necrosaurus Rex 'is a name given to a "Brute Wyvern" native to the Tragedy Boneyard. It is actually a skeleton of a Deviljho that was possessed by malevolent spirits called "Wisps ", and sent to attack anything that gets into the Wisps' Territory. It appears in Monster Hunter EX's Haunting Hunts Expansion. It is encountered in X-Rank. Bio It is a deviljho skeleton that is infested with wisps, and is covered in a layer of black ectoplasm. It is able to fire a stream of energized black ectoplasm, which will cause a new ailment called "Black Ectoblight", which drains health and makes the inflicted hunter slower. All of it's physical attacks cause this ailment as well, unless it's body is "Cleaned", by using weapons that inflict water damage. Once cleaned, however, it is then weak to Thunder element until it secretes more Black Ectoplasm, But the Dragon element works fairly well on both states. Introduction scene Area: Tragedy boneyard (night) Synopsis: The Hunter wanders in the tragedy boneyard, and he/she looks in the sky as wisps start circling around a Deviljho skeleton, giving enough light in the night for the Hunter to see. Then suddenly, the Wisps start spiraling faster and faster and start to go inside the Deviljho skeleton. The Skeleton's eyesockets start to glow in a dark red color, and it starts to stand up, much to the hunter's fright. The Deviljho skeleton starts to secrete black ectoplasm, and roars. The Hunter draws his/her weapon(s), and the hunt begins. Moveset Coming soon... Quests X-Rank King of Death! *Area: Tragedy Boneyard *Objective: Hunt a Necrosaurus Rex *Fee: 800 *Reward: 65200z *Enviroment: Stable *Main monsters: Wisp, Necrosaurus Rex *Client: A Terrified Hunter *Client's info: They call me crazy! They say that what I saw was not real! How can they say that when I saw it firsthand, and narrowly escaped death! Those arrogant people don't tend to beleive in the supernatural, but If you can give me the proof that it was there, I will ay you handsomely, that is, if you live to tell the tale... Materials *'Black Ectoplasm: Negatively charged ectoplasm secreted by certain undead monsters. Also manifests in areas with high levels of negative energy. Toxic to both body and soul. Handle with care. *'Necro Bone': Deviljho bones from the Necrosaurus Rex. Due to the Black Ectoplasm the Necrosaurus rex secreted, it became harder and stronger than normal Deviljho bone. (can be given as a reward, or as a carve) *'Necro Claw:' A Deviljho Talon from Necrosaurus Rex. Due to Black Ectoplasm, it became even sharper. Sharp enough, infact, that it can slice the hardest of rock with ease. More often than not covered in some Black Ectoplasm residue. (can be given as a reward or as a carve) *'Necro Tailbone': 'A deviljho tail bone from Necrosaurus Rex. Surprisingly enough, it is never covered in Black Ectoplasm. (carve only) *'Necro Fang: 'A Deviljho Fang from Necrosaurus Rex. Black Ectoplasm drips from these fangs, so caution is advised when handling. (reward or carve) *'Wisp Stone: A Gem created inside an undead monster when a wisp is the driving force of said monster. One can hear rather evil wispers coming from inside it. (rare carve or reward) Notes *It is the first undead monster in Monster Hunter EX to be posted. *However, It is not the first undead monster that gets encountered in the game. *It's tail can be severed, and it's skull scarred twice. But severing the tail requires an impact or shot weapon instead of a cutting weapon, similar to Duramboros. *When it is enraged, it will secrete Black Ectoplasm much quicker. *When killed, it falls apart into a jumble of bones, and most of the Black Ectoplasm evaporates. *If it was cleaned before it was killed, It will give about 4 carves (not including tail, which gives 2). But if it was still covered in black ectoplasm before it was killed, it won't be able to be carved, because of the residue left when the black ectoplasm evaporates is too dangerous to touch. *However, Black Ectoplasm will be rewarded in the rewards box regardless. * it's name literally means "King Death Lizard"! * It has no weapons or armor set, but it's materials are used to upgrade Deviljho weapons to their full potential * Cleaning the Necrosaurus Rex of Black Ectoplasm usually requires the Water element, but This will not do much damage. However, Ectoplasm element weapons will also do the trick, as well as doing more damage. * Render by Chaoarren Theme Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns